Rendez-vous improvisé
by Kyra27
Summary: Quand des sentiments inavoués donnent naissance à une belle histoire d'amour.


Voilà voilà je me lance, je publie un petit OS sur le couple Severus/Hermione. :) L'histoire se déroule pendant la huitième année d'Hermione, après la guerre donc et non Severus n'est pas mort ! ^^ Hermione et ses amis reviennent à Poudlard pour terminer leurs études qui avaient été interrompues par la guerre.

Cet OS est loin d'être extraordinaire mais j'espère néanmoins qu'il vous plaira.

Un grand merci à Sevy4eveR qui m'a relu et qui a corrigé les petites fautes qu'il restait ici et là ! :) Et qui m'a également aidé à publier la nouvelle version ici car je n'arrivais pas à modifier mdr !

N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis en review, ça me fera plaisir ! :)

Des bisous. :)

Kyra27.

* * *

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, à chacun de ses cours de potions, il ne pouvait empêcher son regard de s'attarder sur elle, peut-être était-ce dû au fait qu'elle avait beaucoup mûrit depuis qu'elle était élève à Poudlard. Elle n'avait plus rien de la gamine ébouriffée qu'il avait connu sept ans plus tôt. Désormais, elle ressemblait à une vraie femme, elle était belle ! Oui ! Belle !

Severus Snape revint à lui lorsqu'il s'aperçût que Londubat était en train de préparer une potion mortelle. Merde ! Il était encore en train de fantasmer sur Hermione Granger, celle qu'il s'évertuait à appeler Miss-Je-Sais-Tout. Comme si elle, elle pouvait ne serait-ce que le remarquer. Elle était bien entourée avec les deux crétins qui lui servaient d'amis. Il lui semblait même qu'elle sortait avec Weasley. Que pouvait-elle bien lui trouver ? Il ne pensait qu'au Quidditch, il était évident qu'il n'avait pas les capacités intellectuelles de Miss Granger. Ses pensées s'arrêtèrent brusquement quand il vit les derniers élèves sortir de sa classe.

XxXxXxX

Après être sortie du cours de potions, Hermione alla à la bibliothèque, Harry sur les talons. Ils engagèrent la conversation :

« Tu as vu Mione, le bâtard des cachots est moins sur notre dos ces temps-ci ! Peut-être qu'il est amoureux ! dit Harry en plaisantant.

\- Ne l'appelle pas comme ça Harry ! » fut tout ce que trouva à répondre Hermione.

Une fois Harry parti, elle resta néanmoins pensive, ce n'était pas faux ce qu'il avait dit, quelque chose devait clocher avec le professeur Snape. La jeune femme resta jusque tard à la bibliothèque et quand elle regarda sa montre, elle se rendit compte que le couvre-feu était dépassé depuis trente minutes.

« Merde ! marmona-t-elle, il faut que je me dépêche de rentrer ! »

Elle prit ses affaires à la hâte et sortit de la bibliothèque le plus discrètement possible. En tournant au bout d'un couloir, elle percuta quelqu'un qui grogna de mécontentement. Quand elle recula, elle put voir de qui il s'agissait et elle resta muette de stupeur. C'était le professeur Snape. Elle murmura sans réfléchir :

« Que faite-vous ici ?

\- Ce serait plutôt à moi de vous poser cette question Miss Granger ! Je vous signale que le couvre-feu est dépassé et que je fais ma ronde habituelle !

\- Euh oui bien sûr professeur !

\- Veuillez rejoindre votre salle commune immédiatement ! »

Hermione s'éloigna sans attendre d'avantage. Elle se demandait pourquoi il ne lui avait pas retiré de points.

XxXxXxX

Severus Snape regardait Hermione Granger partir rapidement, puis il se souvint qu'il ne lui avait pas retiré de points, si cela se savait, sa réputation en prendrait un coup. Il remédierait à cela dès demain en enlevant des points à la première occasion. Ce fut sur cette pensée plutôt satisfaisante qu'il termina sa ronde nocturne.

Après avoir passé la nuit à réfléchir, ce fut un Severus de très mauvaise humeur qui sortit de ses appartements. Il était prêt à enlever des points à quiconque croiserait son chemin mais par manque de chance, il ne rencontra personne ! Il entra dans la grande salle et croisa instantanément le regard de Miss Granger. Il le détourna rapidement et alla s'asseoir sans décrocher un mot à qui que ce soit.

XxXxXxX

Hermione était assise dans la grande salle quand le professeur Snape entra l'air maussade, leurs regards se trouvèrent un instant puis le contact fut rompu. Vraiment étrange tout ça ! La jeune femme se leva rapidement pour aller à son cours de métamorphose. Pendant le cours, elle se prit à penser au professeur Snape, elle secoua la tête et reprit ses esprits. Qu'est-ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez elle ? Pourquoi pensait-elle à son professeur ?

En sortant de la salle de classe avec Harry et Ron, elle croisa le professeur qui occupait ses pensées, en passant près d'elle, il lui murmura :

« N'oubliez pas votre retenue de ce soir Miss Granger, 20 heures, dans mon bureau ! »

Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux mais avant qu'elle ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, le professeur Snape était parti. Mais de quoi parlait-il ? L'avait-il collée pour le couvre-feu non respecté de la veille ? Elle n'avait qu'un seul moyen de le savoir : Aller dans les cachots à 20h précises.

XxXxXxX

Severus tournait en rond dans ses appartements. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris de dire cela à Miss Granger ? Comment allait-il se sortir de cette situation sans trop de dommages ?

XxXxXxX

A 19h55, Hermione était devant les cachots, elle hésita quelques secondes avant de frapper à la porte mais finit par s'y résoudre. Quand la porte s'ouvrit, elle retint son souffle.

XxXxXxX

Severus ouvrit la porte devant une Miss Granger plus belle que jamais mais il ne put s'empêcher d'être sarcastique :

« Et bien Miss Granger, toujours à l'heure à ce que je vois ! »

Il s'écarta pour la laisser passer et quand elle se glissa entre lui et le mur, il respira son parfum avec un léger sourire qu'elle ne remarqua pas.

XxXxXxX

« Bonjour professeur ! Pourquoi m'avoir donné une retenue ? » demanda Hermione.

Tandis qu'il la fixait sans répondre, elle fronça les sourcils. Cet homme, car oui c'était un homme avant d'être un professeur, était vraiment étrange. Ce regard ténébreux posé sur elle ne la laissait pas indifférente et ça n'était du tout normal ! Ce fut à ce moment -là qu'il répondit :

« Je vous ai donné une retenue pour être certain que vous veniez ici, à cette heure-ci Miss ! »

Elle ne comprit pas instantanément puis la lumière se fit dans son esprit, serait-il en train de lui parler d'un rendez-vous ? Elle ne répondit rien car elle avait peur de se tromper et cela serait carrément gênant ! Mais quand elle vit la lueur dans ses yeux, elle comprit qu'elle ne se trompait pas. Son professeur de potions lui avait donné un rendez-vous, implicitement certes, mais un rendez-vous quand même. C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle attendait de se retrouver dans cette situation depuis quelques temps déjà. Elle était folle d'excitation même si elle s'efforçait de ne rien laisser paraitre. Comment avait-il pu savoir que c'était ce qu'elle voulait ? D'un coup, Severus l'interrompit :

« N'oubliez pas que je suis légilimens Miss !

\- Oh ! fut tout ce qu'elle trouva à répondre en rougissant fortement.

\- Ce teint vous va à ravir Miss Granger ! renchérit le professeur Snape.

\- Professeur, je vous assure que…

\- Cessez de vous justifier, je sais très bien à quoi vous pensiez l'autre jour pendant mon cours et nous n'étions pas très habillés ! »

Hermione rougit de plus belle et se retrouva bloquée par un mur puisqu'elle avait reculé légèrement sans s'en rendre compte. Severus quant à lui, avait avancé vers elle. Elle n'avait pas peur, oh que non, elle attendait ce moment depuis plusieurs mois, elle était juste intimidée maintenant que le moment était venu. Elle fit un pas timide en avant en levant ses yeux chocolat sur lui et il n'en fallut pas plus à Severus pour attraper ses lèvres d'un geste très adroit. Le baiser qui s'ensuivit fut le plus passionné de toute sa vie, il fut digne des plus grands romans d'amour. Elle ressentait la pression de ses lèvres sur les siennes, la chaleur de son corps près du sien, ses mains lui caressant les bras et le dos avec douceur. Puis, d'un coup, elle sentit sa langue dans sa bouche et ce fut le moment le plus merveilleux qui soit. Sans comprendre comment, elle se retrouva assise sur le bureau de Snape et ce dernier rompit le contact pour lui murmurer :

« Tu es sûre de vouloir faire ça Hermione ? »

Rien que le fait qu'il ait prononcé son prénom avec une telle passion, lui donna des frissons. Elle ouvrit de grands yeux et murmura :

« J'attends ce moment depuis longtemps Severus !

\- Moi aussi ! » répondit-il.

Sur ces belles paroles, ils reprirent leur baiser plus passionnément que jamais et Severus prit Hermione dans ses bras pour l'emmener dans ses appartements.

En un rien de temps, ils se retrouvèrent dans les quartiers de Severus et Hermione put admirer cet endroit qu'elle avait si souvent voulu voir. Une fois qu'il l'eut déposée sur son lit, elle eut tout juste le temps de se dire que c'était très joli ici qu'il reprit ses baisers langoureux. Il embrassa sa bouche, ses joues, ses oreilles, son cou et commença à descendre quand Hermione se figea. Aussitôt Severus s'arrêta et la regarda :

« Que se passe-t-il Hermione ? Je t'ai fait mal ?

\- Non, pas du tout, c'est juste que… je n'ai jamais échangé plus de quelques baisers avec un homme.

\- Tu veux dire que… tu es vierge ? demanda Severus.

\- Oui ! reprit Hermione, mais je n'ai pas peur, j'ai lu tout ce qu'il fallait sur le sujet, il fallait juste que tu le saches avant que nous commencions. »

A ces mots, Severus ne put s'empêcher de rire légèrement et Hermione se rendit compte qu'elle ne l'avait jamais entendu rire et qu'elle aimait ce son.

« Tu as vraiment lu « ça » dans les livres ?

\- Oui ! répondit-elle en rougissant.

\- Et bien, tu vas voir que la pratique est bien plus intéressante que la théorie ! J'irai doucement au début ne t'en fait pas ! »

Hermione acquiesça, elle lui faisait entièrement confiance.

Severus commença à l'embrasser passionnément et Hermione se laissa faire pour son plus grand bonheur. Elle passa ses mains aventureuses sous sa robe de sorcier tout en l'enlaçant, elle sentit ses nombreuses cicatrices dans son dos et à ce contact, Severus se figea mais les mains d'Hermione se firent douces et apaisantes. Elle traça des cercles dans son dos puis toucha son torse. Il semblait incroyablement musclé. Ses robes cachaient vraiment tout.

De son côté, après avoir embrassé chaque centimètre carré du corps de sa belle sorcière, Severus décida qu'il y avait trop de vêtements qui les séparaient, ainsi d'un coup de baguette magique, ils se retrouvèrent en sous-vêtements et Hermione rougit violement devant ce soudain changement.

« Tu es si belle ! » s'exclama Severus.

Pour toute réponse, Hermione se contenta de sourire timidement. Il ne put résister à ce sourire si charmeur et sourit à son tour. Devant cette vision, Hermione posa à nouveau ses lèvres contre les siennes. Puis, Severus descendit le long de son cou et atteignit rapidement ses seins. Ils étaient ronds et fermes. D'un habile geste de la main, il lui enleva son soutien-gorge et posa ses lèvres sur son sein gauche et commença à passer délicatement sa langue dessus tout en caressant son sein droit de sa main. Hermione poussa un petit cri qui ressemblait fort à un cri de plaisir et cela ne fit qu'augmenter l'excitation de Severus. Il sentait très bien son membre se raidir d'envie et visiblement Hermione aussi l'avait senti vu la façon dont elle le regardait. Elle posa timidement sa main sur son érection mais Severus la lui enleva gentiment en lui disant de se laisser faire.

« Je vais te faire passer la meilleure nuit de toute ta vie ma belle sorcière, tu es prête ?

\- Oui Severus mais j'ai un peu peur que ça fasse mal !

\- Ça fera mal mais juste un peu, je vais y aller tout doucement ! » promit-il.

A ce moment-là, il lut dans les yeux d'Hermione toute la confiance qu'elle éprouvait pour lui. Severus mit Hermione sur le dos et lui enleva sa petite culotte puis son propre boxer. Ça y était, ils étaient nus tous les deux et qu'elle vision ! Merlin qu'elle était belle ainsi étendue ! Severus traça avec sa langue des lignes sur son corps de femme et entendre les gémissements d'Hermione le fit fondre comme neige au soleil. Quand il approcha sa langue de son intimité, elle se raidit un instant puis abandonna toute résistance. Lorsque sa bouche se posa sur son petit bouton de plaisir, ce ne fut pas un gémissement qui s'échappa de la bouche d'Hermione mais un cri de plaisir intense.

« Severus ! Je t'en prie ! Viens ! »

Severus s'autorisa un léger sourire et reprit de plus belle, il voulait le rendre folle de désir.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il décida néanmoins qu'elle était prête pour passer aux choses sérieuses. Il remonta à sa hauteur et captura ses lèvres dans un baiser étourdissant puis il se plaça à l'entrée de sa féminité et la regarda comme pour avoir son approbation. Hermione était toute frissonnante et elle lui fit un signe de tête qui en disait long. La pénétration fut douce néanmoins Hermione se figea, ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés puis poussa un petit cri de douleur. Severus l'embrassa délicatement et lui caressa les cheveux et le visage pour l'apaiser. Quand il vit que ça allait mieux, il commença à faire de légers va-et-vient en elle et cette fois-ci, ses yeux s'ouvrirent non pas de douleur mais de plaisir. Hermione criait le prénom de Severus à n'en plus finir. Ce dernier accéléra la cadence, il se sentait si bien en elle, elle était si chaude et si serrée autour de lui. Ils atteignirent l'extase au même moment, comme si leurs destins avaient été liés depuis le début. Severus n'avait jamais ressenti cela avec une autre personne, il était aux anges, à cet instant il sut que c'était elle et pas une autre. Hermione était toute tremblante et elle avait les pupilles très dilatées. Elle murmura :

« Severus, c'était merveilleux, je n'aurais jamais pensé ressentir ça un jour !

\- Je pourrais te faire éprouver cette sensation de plaisir et de bonheur chaque jour si tu le désirais Hermione ! »

Severus attendit une réponse qui ne vint pas, il se retourna vers sa belle et vit qu'elle s'était tout simplement endormie sur son épaule. Severus la regarda avec tendresse, lança un sort de nettoyage rapide puis s'endormit à son tour.

Quand Hermione se réveilla, elle fut un instant déconcertée, elle allait être en retard en cours ! Puis, elle se remémora son extraordinaire nuit et se souvint qu'on était samedi matin. Elle s'aperçut que Severus n'était plus dans le lit avec elle et se demanda où il pouvait bien être. Elle se leva et s'habilla rapidement. Après s'être baladée dans ses appartements, elle le trouva dans sa bibliothèque, un livre et un café à la main, quand il tourna la tête, elle lui sourit et il le lui rendit.

« Severus… C'était merveilleux cette nuit !

\- Que dirais-tu de renouveler l'expérience immédiatement Hermione ? » répondit-il d'un air taquin.

D'un coup, Hermione fut prise d'un doute et demanda d'une voix hésitante :

« Est-ce que je suis juste une passade pour toi ou bien veux-tu plus ?

\- Maintenant que je t'ai, tu restes mienne Hermione, cela te convient j'espère ?

\- Je ne pouvais pas espérer une meilleure réponse ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Severus s'approcha et l'embrassa, puis il lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille, ce à quoi elle répondit :

« Moi aussi Severus ! »

Sur ces derniers mots, le sorcier ténébreux prit Hermione dans ses bras et ils passèrent ensemble la porte de la chambre et les habitants du château dirent qu'ils ne les revirent pas avant le lendemain soir et tous remarquèrent que quelque chose avait changé.

ÉPILOGUE – 15 ANS PLUS TARD.

Hermione et Severus étaient sur le Chemin de Traverse avec une petite fille brune aux yeux noisette qui leur demandait anxieusement s'il valait mieux qu'elle soit à Gryffondor comme sa maman ou à Serpentard comme son papa.

« Ne t'en fais pas ma chérie, tu iras dans la Maison qui te convient le mieux, toutes les Maisons se valent ! » répondit Hermione.

Severus acquiesça d'un signe de tête en souriant à sa petit Mélodie.

« Allez dépêchons-nous, il faut qu'on aille rejoindre Harry, Ginny et leur petite fille ainsi que Ron, Lavande et leurs jumeaux ! » s'exclama Hermione.

Elle était plutôt contente car ses amis avaient réussi à accepter son couple avec Severus même si ça avait été difficile au début. Harry et Ron arrivaient même à saluer courtoisement leur ancien professeur de potions.

« On se verra souvent n'est ce pas ? reprit Mélodie.

\- Evidemment ma chérie, répondit Severus, tu sais bien que je suis professeur de potions et que ta maman est professeur de métamorphose, cela signifie que l'on se verra très souvent mais tu n'auras pas de traitements de faveur !

\- Oh ce n'est pas grave ! s'exclama la fillette, j'ai déjà lu tous mes livres de cours de cette année ! »

Severus lança un regard amusé à Hermione et tous les trois partirent en direction de la gare de King's Cross.

* * *

Vous avez aimé ? :)

Une petite review svp ? :)


End file.
